


Turn Me Up When You Feel Low [ART]

by tasteslikekeys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, M/M, radio show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikekeys/pseuds/tasteslikekeys
Summary: Steve Rogers is a man out of time, in a city that used to be his home, a city he no longer recognizes. Through charming radio host, Bucky Barnes, he relearns his city, adopts a dog, and falls in love.Art for: Turn Me Up When You Feel Low by faerietell





	Turn Me Up When You Feel Low [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Art prompt chosen by [faerietell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietell/pseuds/faerietell) for CapRBB2018.
> 
> And inspired [Turn Me Up When You Feel Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144857)
> 
> I am an unapologetic lover of Frasier, and I was on quite the binge when this idea came to me for RBB. I'm so lucky faeritell nabbed the prompt, because I had a lot of fun seeing this story unfold. Steve's adorable, Bucky's charming, Darcy's a hoot (with some sage advice)...and a DOGGY. It wasn't hard to choose a supplemental scene to draw once I got to Kit's little 101 Dalmatians moment. So much fun.
> 
> And that's it for my first Big Bang, reverse or otherwise! Thanks so much to the mods, writers, artists, and community for being so great.

 


End file.
